Blazing Twilight
by hono'o neko
Summary: Ah forks. Always overcast. Perfect for vampires, sparkly... and otherwise. The wolves will have a heyday with this one when they catch wind of it.
1. Stupid werewolves and their warmness

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

(A/N: I really wanted to finish up Blaze's other stories before I posted onother one... but I didn't want this one to pile in as a scrap like some of my others... I hope you all forgive me!)

* * *

I shivered in my sleep. Why was it always too warm for blankets and too cold without them? I groaned and let my brain become a little more conscious... conscious enough to hear the talking around me.

"Is she okay?" Asked a male voice.

"I can still hear her heart beat. She's fine" said another.

"How much longer?" asked the first one again.

"Thirty seconds." A high pitched female voice chimed.

Yeah, this was pretty normal for me by now. Of course I wasn't were I was SUPPOSED to be, and there was only one person I could blame for that. Evi. If anyone sees her, keep her away from my stuff. Chain her up, feed her to your Chihuahua, whatever you think necessary.

(E/N*)

I thought about my next actions for a minute, after all... did I actually WANT to open my eyes and greet previously thought fictional characters that happened to surround me?

I heard a chuckle.

It instantly bothered me, I recognized that sort of laugh from my previous adventure. That was the laugh of someone who could read minds. I clenched my teeth subconsciously.

_...vampires._

A low growl sounded immediately after my thought and in mere seconds I was violently shoved against the wall.

My eyes shot open and I growled in response to being handled so violently.

"Hey! Jerk face! I don't like being man handle..." I trailed off partly because of who was in the room, and partly because of the calm feeling that washed over me. I looked around the room calmly taking in every face.

Jasper was on my right, that explained my instant calm... Emmett on my left, both pinning me against the wall with astounding force. Carlisle was in the back, he looked a little concerned. I raised an eyebrow, I suppose I would be too if my two "sons" pinned a human girl against a wall. Esme to the left of Carlisle, she looked confused to say the least. Rose, needed a swift kick in the butt as usual. And Edward... was staring at me shocked. CRAP! That's right he could hear thoughts!

I sighed... there was no getting past that now. I gave the room another sweeping look, something was missing... or someone...

_…No Bella?_

My eyes widened as I remembered Edward's little gift. He stared at me with shock that instantly turned to anger. In a split second his ice cold hand was at my throat.

"What. About. Bella!" he asked through clenched teeth.

I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had left my sides, giving their brother room, and also leaving me 2 feet in the air being held by my throat. I clawed at Edward's hands. Even though I used all my effort, I knew I hadn't left a single scratch on his pale skin.

"Was...just...obser...vation." I choked out.

"Edward." Carlisle said calmly from the back of the room. Edward let go of me and I slipped down the two feet or so to the floor.

I coughed a few times and rubbed my shoulders as I stood up.

"You'd think you all would be more careful." I said rotating my left arm. "I hope you didn't break anything. I'm not a vampire you know."

I looked up at them as they exchanged glances. Something was wrong.

I held my breath and counted to thirty, I still needed to breath, but that didn't mean anything. I pressed my index and middle finger on my neck.

_One, two, three, four, five...still alive. What was their problem?_

"Your eyes." Edward said answering my unspoken question.

"What about them?" I asked placing a hand over one eye as if that would help me see their color. "I know they're dark but they aren't red or anything."

I heard Emmett snicker. "They are now."

I gritted my teeth and cussed in five different languages before remembering Edward and his mind reading.

"Sorry about that." I mouthed.

Everyone looked at Edward expectantly.

"I think I'll let her explain." He said calmly "I got nothing _intelligible_ from her thoughts."

I could feel myself turn red... my bad.

"Do you want the whole story?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could "Or just the explanation for my eyes?"

Everyone mulled over it... for roughly three seconds.

"Start with the eyes, and then the whole story." Edward said eying me suspiciously.

"Right." I said, keeping my mind clear. My mind wasn't safe like Bella's.

"The Bella thing is definitely a strike against you." Edward warned, as the rest of his family let out a low hiss.

"Anyway!" I said. Trying to keep composure. "The eye thing...they're contacts, I had to beg my mom to get me colored ones." I doubt anyone bought it.

"You see." I continued. "Me and my friends are huge vampire fans... we RPG and stuff you know? So... yeah." Given circumstantial evidence they couldn't not believe me, my heart still beat and they could hear it. That was one thing they couldn't ignore.

"We'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Edward said. "though we would LOVE to see you take your contacts out."

"They're prescription." I said without missing a beat. "I can't see well without them, you could gang up and kill me while I was visually impaired."

'your welcome.' said a voice in the back of my head.

"yeah yeah." I responded outloud to my thoughts "...oops!" Everyone stared at me confused. Even Edward, though he looked less confused than the rest.

"Whaaat?!" I asked "never talked to yourself before?" I sighed.

"Continue." Edward prodded, ignoring everyone else.

"Oh right… my story." I decided not to give myself pause time to 'think'. "You see I was up visiting a family member, and I decided to walk to the park, it was only a few blocks away anyway." I paused for air. "I lost track of time and it got dark, so I grabbed the stuff I brought with me and headed the direction I thought was home." I paused. "In hindsight I should have been paying attention better. Then I heard someone behind me and I made a run for it… I must have collapsed somewhere along the way." I looked at them apologetically.

"Thanks for finding me I guess." I said finishing up my inpromtu story. "I really should be getting home to my family though… they'll miss me. Though honestly I don't wanna hear the chewing out I'm going to get." I headed towards the door but was stopped by what I assumed to be Carlisle Cullen's voice.

"Do you want me to call your parents to explain what happened?" He asked kindly.

I shook my head. Why did he have to be so nice? "Don't worry about it… in fact I'll call you when I get home." I stopped. "What's your number anyway?"

Carlisle ran off a number and I scribbled it on a scrap piece of paper Alice gave me. I stuffed it in my pocket and thanked them all again before racing out the door.

I sighed as I reached the edge of the drive way. The books never really gave good directions to or from the Cullen residence. Small town though, I could see some buildings in the distance so I headed off toward them.

Once I made it into a more populated area of Forks I checked what Evi had given me for my journey. I reached in my pocket and pulled out something rectangle shaped and slick…

A super pack of Big Red. _HAR HAR, Evi_. I ripped the top off and stuffed half a stick of gum in my mouth. It would tide me over for a while and hopefully keep me from cussing or anything. I reached in my other pocket where the crumpled up phone number sat. Underneath was my MP3 and some spare batteries, her attempt at keeping me sane I bet. I checked my right cargo pocket. There was a cell phone. Handy… if anyone in MY world would or could pick up the phone… if they were even in this world. I felt in my other pocket. There was my wallet and some cash. I hoped she wouldn't expect to be repaid.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open finding a text.

_Yo Blaze. It's me Evi. Good luck on finding food to eat! The closest McDonalds is in Port Angeles. Hahaha…_

That Jerk… I flipped the phone shut… but who was I to complain about a town I've never been in. I had gum to tide me over anyway until I could come up with a plan B… plan B… I snapped. What was that restaurant Charlie liked here in forks?!

I did some wandering around for a while, trying to find that restaurant… I looked at the sky it really was over cast, I was just glad it hadn't rained… I assumed it was shortly after four being as when I last checked my phone it was one. I had been wandering a while. I found a cozy looking restaurant and I walked in and got something to eat. I checked my wallet found out Evi had left me enough money for a few days.

So now I was full, reasonably happy, and my closest family were still miles and miles away. I leaned against the side of the restaurant, more or less for some believable background noise and called Carlisle.

It only rang once.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hey, I was calling to let you know I made it home safe. I would have called sooner but I had to talk my way out of trouble, and I usually can't talk my way out of a paper bag." I joked.

He laughed on the other end. I really did like Carlisle.

"Well. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry over me." I said cheerily "I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later." He said a quick "Bye" before hanging up. I was pleased with my bluffs, they had bought me some time.

I walked around aimlessly for a while before I came across a beach. I was close to La Push I assumed. Well at least I hoped I was, it was getting dark, quick.

I walked up the beach looking for any sort of shelter for the night… This was the first time Evi left me with no place to go… I sighed sitting down on the cool sand. I crossed my legs and dug in the sand letting the tide fill up the hole. I heard a howl rise up out of the trees. I shuddered. I was in werewolf territory, with red eyes, and I probably smelled like vampire on top of that. A sure fire way to get myself killed.

I stayed close to the rock as the sound of walking and howls got closer. I hid in the shadows and closed my eyes, listening to every sound and judging whether or not to run. I felt something cold and wet push against my hand and looked down at a large sandy colored dog.

"Great." I huffed. "Seth… that is your name right? Seth?" the dog looked at me confused and then nodded.

I shook my head. "I'll explain later… but quickly. Do I look like a vampire?"

The hair on his back rose and he showed his teeth.

"Shhh don't growl!" I said holding a finger to my mouth. "I'm not… they're contacts." I lied pointing to my eyes. He sniffed the air and cocked his head to the side letting out a whine.

"I know I know. I smell like vampire… I was with the Cullens a while." I explained. "I know you can hear my heart beat, you know I'm human right?" He nodded again.

"By the way. My name is Blaze." I told him, giving him a scratch behind the ear.

I sat down in the sand and petted his fur absently, another howl sounded.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot. Seth, you did let them know it was safe right?" He nodded in response and then let out a whine.

"Hey, enough with the cryptic stuff, I can only speak dog so well you know." He let out a dogs version of a laugh. "Yeah glad you find it funny." I said leaning my head back against the rock. "Hey, you don't mind if I crashed here right? Just make sure the pack doesn't try to rip me up that could be a bloody mess kay?" I patted his head as he gave me another low whine.

"Hey what did I say about the cryptic stuff!" I opened one eye to glare at him and patted his head again. "I just don't wanna answer your question wrong is all. Like I said, I barely passed dog language 101." He laughed again before turning running off.

There went my company. I leaned my head up against the rock again and drifted.

"Hey." the voice of a boy woke me. He shook my shoulder lightly.

"Yo, ahm…" I rubbed my eye to help clear my vision. "Seth?" He nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"I can understand you now. You know that right." I asked, sitting up a little better. He smiled.

"Sorry, force of habit." He amended. "But hey, you never answered my question."

"Because I no sprechen de hund, you know."

"I thought you did a good job."

"That was pure luck mixed with a lot of dog experiences." I smiled.

"Right, so why are you sleeping here?" He asked looking down at the sand.

I glared at him.

"I liked you better as a dog." I said rather coldly. He looked at me sadly, his head drooped. I laughed in response. "only because it's more awkward to pet you as a human."

We both laughed for a minute before the cold made me shiver again.

"Is it really that cold?" He asked pulling me into a hug, It was like hugging a spaceheater minus the burns.

"Only to people who run below 108°" I said sarcastically.

He gave me a confused how-do-you-know-that look and I sighed. "I'll explain later."

"You got off subject again." he said "You still didn't answer my question."

"Sorry." I yawned, I would check the time… but I was to lazy. "Right," I decided to get to the point. "I'm sleeping here because I have no family here and no where to go." I sighed, keeping it simple. Evi really left me with no home this time.

"What about the Cullens?" He asked "You could have stayed with them right?"

I shook my head. "I scared them a little… like I did your pack." I was starting to feel tired again, I don't last long if I'm too tired. "I'll explain tomorrow…" I said before passing out.

Stupid warm werewolves and their warmness.

* * *

(E/N* That be Evi's Note! Hahahaha! As if pathetic human motives such as feeding me to a Chihuahua can stop me! Bwahahahaha!)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, review if you did. n.n


	2. Exploring goes awry

Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer

*shrugs* I won't be surprised if at least one of my friends kills me if he finds out about this fic XD

* * *

I woke up the next morning a little bit vague on where I was. The bed I was laying on didn't feel like mine, and I knew I wasn't at the Cullen's place. No this place smelled like a warm home on a cold winter night, kinda homey, not like the Cullens' home.

I felt something move at the end of the bed and nearly jumped in surprise. A sandy colored wolf sat up and opened it's mouth, letting it's tongue hang to the side in a doggie grin.

I laughed. "Morning to you too Seth." I pet him behind the ears before he jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

A few minutes later he returned, in human form (wearing clothes, people!) carying a small pile of clothes.

"Here, they don't fit Leah anymore so mom said you can have them." He said handing me the pile and turning to leave the room. "Oh and when you're done breakfast is ready." He smiled and shut the door behind him

I really didn't like to be such a bother, but I was glad that the Clearwater's didn't mind my stay. I changed into the clean set of clothes and switched everything in my pockets over, before eating breakfast with Seth and his family.

* * *

"You still have a lot of explaining to do." He told me later as we were walking through the nearby forest."That and you're eyes are a different color this morning."

I looked at him quizzically. "They what?"

"They're brown with a slight reddish tint, it's hardly noticeable. But now you have more to explain." He smirked victoriously.

He was right, I did have a lot to explain. We sat down in a clearing and I began to explain everything from waking up in the Cullen's house to my lies to Carlisle and then tried to explain the Twilight books and Evi's joy in sending me to weird places.

He seemed to understand, more or less, and I was happy that he took it all in so well.

"So what's with the red eyes?" He asked, changing the subject, once I was done with my basic explanations.

"Oh right, I was bitten by a vampire a while back." Seth's expression became worried.

"Did someone suck the venom out?!" He asked.

"No. Actually all my blood was taken and I was turned,but when I left all the vampire feelings and such left with it... except the red eyes. But they seem to be going away now." I smiled and he calmed down a little.

After only a few seconds of quiet Seth seemed to perk up.

"The pack is here!" He said practically jumping up to greet who ever was coming.

Three huge Quileute boys stepped into the clearing before Seth intercepted them. He talked with them a brief moment before turning back to me.

"This is Blaze." He introduced. "Blaze, this is Quill, Embry, and Jacob. She's the one who crossed the boundary last night." They all came to realization at the same time.

Jacob walked over to me. "You reek of vampire, no wonder you set us all on guard." He said. "Where have you been hanging out?"

I shrugged "Sorry about that, I was at the Cullens for a while and..."

"That makes two leach lovers." Jacob mumbled under his breath, cutting me off mid-sentence.

_Ah, so they must still hate each-other. _I thought quietly to myself.

"Do you live around here?" Embry asked, dragging me from my thoughts. I shook my head and was about to explain when Seth spoke.

"No, her friend sort of dumped her here indefinitely." He said. The three wolves standing before me exchanged a look of shock.

"Like what?" Jacob said in a mix between curiosity and slight anger. "She drugged you and left you on the side of the road?" His hands were shaking slightly. I didn't blame him, if I were in his position I would have done the same.

"Not quite." I said... though more or less that was exactly what she did, besides the drug thing. "She did leave me cash, a cell, and my MP3."

I pulled out the said items. Quill picked up my wallet and looked inside.

"It looks like enough for a month, you could probably buy a plane ticket home or call someone." He said. I shook my head again.

"It doesn't quite work like that you see..." I had to think of something quick. "I'm an orphan." I said quickly without even thinking.

They looked at me, shock crossing their faces again.

"What about your friend? You can stay at her house right?" Embry asked. I shook my head again.

"She's an orphan too... and we live in an orphanage about two states over." I pointed east. (I figured it was better to point away from the ocean)

"How did she get you way over here then?" Jacob asked. I shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what Evi gets away with when she puts her mind to it. She even shipped me off to England once." Boy was that true. "All of us at the orphanage think she'll take over the world someday." I laughed.

Everyone stared at me shocked except for Seth who seemed to enjoy my impromptu story.

"Gee." Jacob said breaking the silence. "Maybe one of us should adopt you. You'd be safer at least." He laughed.

I smiled, that was nice thought, being away from Evi for the rest of my natural life. I shook the thought from my head quickly.

"Being as I'll be here a while," I said standing up and brushing off the borrowed jeans I was in. "no one minds if I roam around for a while and get a feel of the place right?" I looked at their faces and hoped that they would let me explore a while and think of what I was going to do next.

They all exchanged glances before giving me a "yes." That worked for me, it was still school hours for the rest of the population so I figured I would be safe.

"Don't get lost!" Seth said teasingly. I shrugged.

"I'll try not to." I said wandering out of the clearing and away from La Push.

* * *

I walked around rather aimlessly. I came across a bunch of buildings close together... was that the high school? I looked over the gate into the parking lot and was nearly blinded by a very shiny car.

I hissed, trying to shield my eyes. "Stupid shiny Volvo owners!" I rubbed my eye hoping to get my vision back. He was at school, that was good. I pulled out my cellphone and checked the time. 3pm... I clenched my teeth. I better get lost fast.

'Walk, don't run. Running attracts immortals' attention.' I did what my brain said. I didn't understand my brain anymore, but that was okay, it seemed to know some things I didn't. I started walking along a path in the nearby woods. I heard a car door open in the distance but didn't think much of it.

As I walked along I came across a tree with some low reachable branches. I grabbed the one easiest to reach and walked up the trunk until I could get my leg around a slightly higher branch. I pulled myself up and climbed a little bit higher.

I sat on a thick sturdy branch about ten or fifteen feet in the air and turned on my MP3. I hadn't even gotten through the whole first song before...

'shh! Turn that off!' My brain hissed at me

"what do you mean turn-" I was cut off

'NOW!' I turned off my MP3, who was I to argue with my brain, even if I didn't understand it.

_What was that about?_ I demanded.

'SHH! I'm thinking'

_About wha-_

I saw some movement near the entrance to the forest. I crouched on the branch and peaked around the tree trunk I was using to hide behind and reached toward my hip instinctively for something.

'not here...' my brain grumbled. I ignored the thought and looked toward were the person was standing... or had been standing... where'd he go?

'Denn die todten reiten schnell.' My brain responded quietly

_Yes actually... they do_. I replied to myself. _The dead indeed travel fast._

'Behind you!'

_Huh?_ I launched myself forward grabbing a nearby branch, before I had even caught on to the danger. I dropped down, luckly there was another branch not far below me.

"Calm down." The sound of Edward's voice floated down to me.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner… What do you mean 'calm down'? Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked crossing my arms. Edward was hardly anything to worry about, my brain had gotten worked up for nothing.

Edward dropped down to the same branch as me, it didn't even shake slightly under his added weight. Impressive.

"Look who's talking. I believe you should be at home. Or in school yourself. Isn't that right." From the slightly condescending sound in his voice I knew I had been caught in my lie.

'No you think?' was my brain's sarcastic remark.

I didn't even mentally shush myself. I stared at his eyes, he was quite intimidating from my point of view. His expression a mix between suspicion and anger... his golden eyes smoldering...

I took a step back.

'No don't!' It was too late, I slipped off the tree and only second later, slammed into the ground.

* * *

Chapter two. n.n I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it. Review if you did.


	3. Second nature? What's that?

Chapter III

Well. Here's chapter three. n.n Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

"Speach"

'epic brain speakage'

* * *

I won't joke, that hurt. I pushed myself up to a sitting position before I was pushed back down again.

"You shouldn't be getting up with a head injury." Edward said, holding my shoulders down. Wait... was it just me or was he a little smug.

'He's right you know.' Oh sure, my brain takes _his_ side! I growled.

Edward stood up and brushed himself off.

"You can't just leave me here!" I exclaimed, I couldn't really move my brain had decided that maybe I should stay in the laying down position until it could assess the possible brain damage. So until I got the OK I was doomed to spending my day lying in the dirt under a tree.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you here." He rolled his eyes as if his motives were obvious and picked me up off the ground. He backed up a couple of paces and I had a good guess at what was coming next. I clung to his shirt before he even took his first step forward. I thought I heard an almost inaudible snicker before he took off. Trees became nothing more than a blur of green and brown and within no more than a minute or two I was once again in the clearing where the Cullens' house sat.

I sighed as we (I use that term lightly, because I was still being carried) walked in the door. Everyone was in the front room, except Carlisle and Esme, I assumed Carlisle had to work today. They all glared at me, except Alice who looked slightly ecstatic.

"Oh good! She's okay! I was worried for a minute when she fell out of the tree." Alice smiled.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie asked sourly. I wanted to say something like, _I don't want to be here either_ or _what do you care_, but I decided to just ignore it. Edward laid me down on the sofa and proceeded to answer Rosalie's question.

"She might have a concussion, she fell out of that tree pretty high up." He explained calmly, as if this was a normal occurrence, I suppose with Bella around it kind of was...

I looked up at Edward's face, he was glaring at me.

_Right…thoughts… _I mentally chastised myself.

"Why do you talk to yourself?" Edward asked curiously, doing his best to ignore the Bella thing.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden, and rather off topic, question.

"I don't." I said matter-of-factly

'Actually you do…'

I growled at my thought, dirty traitor.

"What do you call that then?" Edward said, sitting down and waiting patiently for my answer. Was he full of patience or what? No...

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off.

'I'm Second Nature.' My brain answered, as if it were speaking directly to Edward without me there.

"And how come I don't know that?" I asked sourly.

'I thought you did. You never asked.' Great, even a voice in my head could sound smug.

I suppressed a hiss.

"The wolves will be missing me." I said, quickly changing the subject. I could see Edward tense up. "Do I have a concussion or not?" I continued "If I don't I'll be leaving." I really wasn't in a rush to leave, I just wanted to know his answer.

"We'll let my dad be the judge of that." He said, as polite and calm as ever.

"Alright, I'll wait here for Dr. Cullen's opinion. But don't get cocky, I'm not afraid of any brain damage and I'll walk out the door in an instant if I get annoyed." My head throbbed and I winced.

_That was unfair. _I thought to myself.

'Sorry I slipped.' I growled, my brain didn't sound the least bit sincere, and how can a thought slip and cause brain pain?

Edward decided not to push the issue. Good idea. I stared outside the huge window in the living room for a while before pulling out my MP3. I smirked, if I was gonna stay here against my own will I deserved a little fun right?

I scanned down the list until I found what I was looking for. Blood by My Chemical Romance.

I put the headphones in and hit play.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_

I looked pointedly at Edward, a smirk crossing my lips at his sudden discomfort.

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_

_I can't control myself because I don't know how_

_And they love me for it honestly_

_I'll be here for a while. _

_So give them blood, blood,_

_Gallons of the stuff_

He winced.

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_

_So give them blood, blood, blood._

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood._

"Stop that." He said, a little bit of annoyance in his words. I flipped off my MP3, not wanting to provoke even a vegitarian vampire into attacking.

'It was worth it, I agree.' I smiled, pleased that my brain was actually taking my side.

"…What is 'Second Nature' anyway?" Edward asked remembering his unanswered question, truthfully I doubt he ever forgot it.

"Second nature is something learned that becomes natural for you after a while." I smiled innocently, I knew exactly what he meant, but I enjoyed being difficult.

He glared. "You know what I mean."

'Don't press a vampire. It's not a good practice.' My brain warned. 'I am exactly what she said,' my thoughts said to Edward 'I am a learned trait.'

"Learned traits aren't as noisy as you." I mumbled. My "second nature" ignored me.

'I was learned so that Blaze could fight vampires.'

Edward's eyes widened before quickly slipping back to his usual expression.

'When I wasn't needed I disappeared, but now that I'm around vampires I've come back, but not the same way as before. I have to work differently now with this human brain. Where once I was silent now I have to actually make myself known.'

"So what, I'm a split personality case?" I asked, actually curious. I needed to know if I had anything else that I needed therapy for, besides being sucked into books, manga, and anime.

'No, I'm a personification.' It answered.

"Nice to know." I mumbled before realizing that four pairs of eyes were staring at me curiously.

"Is she talking to herself?" Emmet asked looking a little concerned for my mental health. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital?"

Edward shook his head. "No, she's fine." It was obvious no one believed what he said. They glanced at each other confused.

"It's so quiet down here." I heard Esme's voice as she descended from the stairs before she caught sight of me.

"Oh, it's that girl…" She trailed off. That was right, I never properly introduced myself to the Cullens.

"Blaze." I murmured. Everyone looked back towards me. "My name, it's Blaze." I repeated.

"Well, what are you doing over here Blaze?" Esme asked politely. "Came for a visit?"

"Edward knocked me out of a tree." I said letting a bit of contempt slip into my voice. My head was still throbbing a little, so he deserved my remark, however off it might be.

Esme gave her son a stern look. "Edward!"

"I didn't! She took a step backwards off the tree branch." Edward defended himself, I gave a little yeah-right snort and Esme gave him a harsher glare.

"She could have gotten seriously injured Edward." She continued "Don't worry, Carlisle will be home in a few minutes." She smiled at me and went off toward the back of the house. Once Esme was out of earshot (probably) the conversations began again.

"I think we should find her real family and send her butt back home." Rosalie offered up, She was the only person I heard out of all of them, the rest spoke in unheard whispers.

'you want me to amplify them for you?' my brain asked sympathetically. I shook my head and then winced at the pain.

'okay. That felt like it hurt, I'll double check and make sure there's no damage.' I stared at the ceiling for a minute before the front door opened, it seemed to break up the Cullen children's conversation.

"Hello Carlisle." I said quietly without turning to look at him.

"Oh hello…" He trailed off, I never told him my name either.

"Blaze" I reintroduced myself for the third time. I shook my head lightly.

"Yes, Blaze." Carlisle said quietly. "So what are you doing here?"

"Edward knocked her out of a tree." I hadn't even noticed Esme's reappearance.

Edward ignored her comment. "She fell on accident. I think she might have a concussion."

I snickered "Five to six foot drops do that."

Carlisle walked over to me and pulled out a flashlight pen. He shined it in each eye.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked once he put the pen away.

"It feels like the never ending headache that could kill an anorexic hedgehog and give a werewolf a brain aneurism." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Well, you don't have a concussion." He said finally "and the headache will go away eventually. Just take some aspirin when you get home."

"Ahm, Carlisle." Rosalie said "She lied."

Carlisle looked at her confused. "About what?" he asked.

"She doesn't live around here." She said condescendingly towards me. I mumbled something about certain female blonde vampires needing a good swift kick in the butt, but everyone ignored me.

It took a few seconds to sink in, Carlisle looked at me and then back at his daughter.

"How did you find out anyway Edward?" I asked. "About my not living anywhere around here?"

He looked at me. "I saw you."

I shook my head and winced. "No, it was a school hour, there was no reason for you to see me unless you were looking for me. Even if I was outside, if you had no reason to look for me you wouldn't have given it a second thought. Try again."

"I'm telling you Blaze, I saw you outside and wondered how you were doing." he repeated, it was obvious that I was going to have to make a guess to get the truth.

"Alice saw something didn't she?" I looked at Alice expectantly. She shook her head.

"No, that's the problem, I couldn't see you anymore. You're future disappeared. I thought you were killed or something." She said quietly, though loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded, of course, the wolves made me disappear. I sighed.

"Don't worry." She said happily "They'll believe you." She turned around and skipped upstairs leaving me with the rest of the vampire family.

'I take it we have some explaining to do?' my brain asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I have some explaining to do."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up. It's been sitting here for three months! Everytime I tried to finish it up something pulled me away from the computer. Oh well. The funny thing is I actually had a REALLY bad headache when I was writing this. Go figure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you did. n.n


	4. She's a little runaway

Sorry for the wait. eh heh heh. Anyway long awaited chapter four. I do not own Twilight. =D Though all four books are in my possession XD

anyway please enjoy!

* * *

IV

I explained my story the best I could. Of course it's hard explaining to a clan of vampires you already lied to once, a bizarre story like mine and have them believe it. But as Alice said, they believed me. A little…

"So, can I go now? My headache is gone… and the Clearwater's will take care of me for my stay." I asked quietly once my story was finished.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett shot out "No!" before Carlisle even opened his mouth. Jasper probably didn't want to risk losing control and biting me, and Rosalie I was certain would have enjoyed me getting eaten by the wolves in question and so didn't say anything.

"You're right, and that's exactly why we won't let you go." said Edward glaring down at me. Stupid thought lisener...

"Augh!" I said exasperated "They aren't gonna eat me! I don't even smell like vampire!"

'Much...' added in our favorite personification.

"Oh shut up would you?" … there were those stares again.

"Okay! Everyone done talking? I set up Blaze's room!" Said Alice excitedly, bounding down the stares at inhuman speed. The stares once aimed at me redirected to her. "Oh. Well you all would have agreed on it in a few minutes anyway. Come on Blaze." She said grabbing my wrist and leading me up stairs.

"Wait, Alice! Not so fast!" I said, tripping over myself on the way up. Suddenly she slowed down and I was able to keep up better. "Thanks." I sighed.

"For what? I didn't slow down. I'm too excited!" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, then how did I…"

'you're welcome' Ah yes… but how? 'later, later, I'm just experimenting...'

"Here we are!" Alice's voice dragged me from my thoughts. I hadn't even realized we stopped.

The room was big, not mansion big, but big. There was a huge sliding glass door that lead out to a balcony. Outside were trees and trees. A beautiful sight really. I twitched, oh how I would like to jump off the balcony and do some tree hopping. I pulled myself away from the window and my vampire instincts and back to the room. I had a TV and a stereo. There was a futon, so it would double as a couch. And also a computer. Alice said she didn't need it anymore because she had just gotten a new one. Those lucky sonsofa- but that's not important.

"Don't you love it?!" Alice asked happily. I nodded, I really did. My mind drifted back to the wolves. What would I tell them? How would I tell them… being as I can't get out of the hou-...

'shhhh'

Right, shouldn't think to much…

"Now then, Carlisle will probably want you to go to school with us… I don't think he'd appreciate it if your brain was left to rot during your stay here."

Speaking of school… when was the last time I went? I get sent to different worlds so often, I think it's been years since I was actually at my real school in the real world for more than a week at a time… and yet every time I return it's like I never left for more than a minute or two.*

I let the thought drift away. More background information for anyone who doesn't know about my life really.

"…I'll go ask Carlisle! Though I already know what he's going to say." Alice said running off.

"Wait I…" She was gone "… didn't catch all that…" I slumped back onto the futon and closed my eyes a minute. When I opened them again there was Alice smiling away. I take it the answer to her question to Carlisle was yes.

"We'll register you for school tomorrow." She said happily. "So you might as well get some sleep, it's getting late. See you tomorrow!" She said skipping off.

* * *

I lay quietly on the futon staring at the wall. It had been a while since I slept in a house full of vampires. Longer since I was a human sleeping in a house full of vampires… and the vampires I was around back then actually slept during some part of the day.

I strained my ears to hear anything… anything at all. And then I heard something, the soft pad of paws on grass.

'a mile or two off.' I was informed. 'watch carefully your thoughts, the shield I placed is weak because you're out of practice.' I was about to question but all thought left. I stood up, no longer thinking about my actions. The night outside bright as day. I could see every detail. I slid the glass door open silently and climbed on to the balcony and over the wall. Landing soundlessly on a tree branch. I had no idea where I was going, or the plan in general.

I moved to the branches of another tree, then another, until the house was far behind me, then I slipped down the branches until I could drop to the ground easily.

'We don't have a lot of time, they may already know.' My brain informed me as I flitted past trees. I jumped obstacles before I had even seen them coming. Trees blurred into one big wall of brown and green, until suddenly I came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing.

Now what in the world was the point of this?

A sandy colored wolf slipped out of the darkness and bounded towards me. I held a hand out and stopped him. Ah, so this was the plan, to find the wolves. My thought returned and I knew exactly what I had to tell Seth.

"Shh I may already be in trouble, I came to tell you the plans have changed. The Cullens want me to stay there a while." I whispered.

Seth whined.

"I'm sorry!" I patted the top of his head. "I'll try to visit soon! Now quickly, tell the others to go on home, I'll be fine. Okay?" He nodded his head. He probably wanted about as much conflict as I did, none. And he ran off to his pack as I darted back through the trees. The wolves would not be happy with the new idea. But I'd have to deal with it later.

I raced back towards the house, best case scenario I would slip back in my room before I was caught, worse case scenario...

Two arms trapped me in a death grip, yanking me just as abruptly from my thoughts. Worst case scenario it was...

"I found her! But how she got so far is beyond me!" It was Emmett.

I looked through the trees around me. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, even Rosalie. And then the clarity of my vision dimmed and they all disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Odd." Carlisle said inspecting my eyes with his penlight again, once we were back inside the house. "You show now abnormal traits now. But your speed, agility, and eyesight, I'm certain, had to be amped up to vampire intensity for you to get that far in that amount of time."

I rubbed my eye, partly because I was tired, and partly because the light left spots in my eyes.

"Mmm hmm." I nodded sleepily. "So I take it I've lost more trust now huh."

'we never had any'

"I was listening closely to your thoughts." Edward answered "You were dreaming, so I thought." annoyance tinged his voice.

"That's okay so did I. I haven't gone so fast since…" Everyone seemed to lean in closer and I yawned, completely losing my train of thought. "I don' remember, what were we talking about?" and what time was it, sheesh. I could no longer think straight. I don't think I was even talking coherently.

"We'll let her sleep for now." Carlisle started. "We'll need someone to keep watch, though I doubt she was running off, being as she was heading back when we caught her." I could see the distrust in their eyes. Each saying 'yeah right, she probably just got lost going wherever she was going.' but I was to tired to think about it.

I headed up to my room. I best change their attitude towards me soon, or I fear that something bad may happen later in my stay.

* * *

*(A/N In each world she usually ends up spending months at a time before returning home. which is why she says it's been years. But every time she returns it's only about two minutes later than when she left.)

I'm sorry, it's short. But that could be just me. I figured if I was goofing off from my other work I may as well get something done XD

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you enjoyed it!


	5. First days and baseball games

Chapter 5 n.n got it up pretty quickly didn't I? BWAHAHAHA

I do not own Twilight =D Just Blaze

* * *

The buzz of an alarm woke me up. 7:00... Yeah, as if. I slammed the snooze button and rolled over. I'd wake up when the snooze alarm went off.

"Oh dear you're not up yet?" came the chiming voice of Alice. I contemplated throwing a pillow at her head, but instead pretended to still be asleep.

Alice nudged me.

"Come on, we'll be late! I found some clothes for you to wear!" Ah, yes, clothes… Alice's favorite thing to do is to dress people up.

I sat up and stretched. "Alright alright you caught me. I'll be down in five minutes." I said snatching up the clothes on the end of the bed and going towards the bathroom.

"I know you will. You dress surprisingly fast for a human." She replied disappearing down the stairs.

Five minutes later I was downstairs, wondering why I had to be up so early… and having a backpack shoved into my arms?

"There's School today you know! We'll send you with Edward because Rosalie's car is already packed!" Alice said dragging me out to the massive garage, where I was unceremoniously pushed into the back seat of Edward's car.

"Soooo…" I said clicking the heals of my shoes together. Before I could continue Edward spoke.

"Buckle your seatbelt."

Well at least he didn't sound ma-

And off we went. I was surprised the car didn't flip, and I was sure we were going at least 100 mph. I clicked the seatbelt on and hung on for dear life. Then finally the Volvo slowed, and finally stopped, in front of Bella's house.

Bella walked out the front door and over to the Volvo, she hesitated when she saw me. Seemingly reading her thoughts, because he really couldn't, Edward explained that I was his 'kid sister' starting school as a freshman. A FRESHMAN?! Well, at least classes would be easy.

She looked a bit uneasy as she sat in the car, probably because she figured me to be a newborn vampire.

"Don't worry, I don't drink." I said quietly as we sped off to Forks High School.

* * *

"Here are your classes Ms. Cullen" said the office aid handing me a slip of paper. Yup, all the classes I took freshman year… I headed off to my first class, looking as new and lost as I was, staring at each room number and trying to figure out if I was even going the right way.

All down the hall, I could feel stares, hear whispers, and some even leaned forward to get a better look at the new student.

"Who's she?"

"New Cullen."

"Another one?"

"Just like all the rest, freaks."

"Adopted right? Where's she from."

I swear I could hear the boys talking about asking me out. I could stand this incessant chatter no longer…

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MARY SUE TO YOU?!" I yelled down the hall way before turning around and storming to my class. The nerve! These students treat any new girl like a mary sue… so help me I will rip open that portal myself if this gets out of hand!

The atmosphere changed into a calmer one. Must be Jasper… I think even Carlisle down at the Hospital heard my angry yell, so of course they would come to see the problem.

"Are you okay Blaze?" Asked Alice, I think she was the only one who really cared about how I was. For all I knew she either forced Jasper to calm me down or maybe Jasper just didn't like animosity in the air.

"Yeah I'm fine, just goin to class." I said shrugging off my thoughts. "Don't worry about me." I smiled and Alice seemed to calm down a bit.

* * *

I was right, the classes were certainly easier. I didn't pay much attention, and when caught off guard I'd just ask for a repeat and give out the answer. I was so glad it was lunch time though, I was so hungry I could eat a horse

A glop of lunch food dropped into my tray.

Okay, maybe not a horse, because I was fairly sure this was horse meat disguised as beef... I'd make my own lunch tomorrow.

I wandered over to the Cullen's table, Edward was sitting with Bella, so I took his empty seat and dropped my tray on the table.

"Hey guys. I take it I'm the only one hungry today?" I joked looking at their untouched trays, though as if I could blame them for not touching the disgusting school food. I stole a little from each of their trays, anything that was good that they would have wasted anyway, and before I knew it lunch time was over. We each dumped our trays and headed seperate directions.

"There's a storm coming tonight." Alice said happily keeping pace beside me as I headed toward my locker. "We're going to play baseball later, care to come?"

Now why did this seem like a bad idea…

"Sounds like fun!" I answered before thinking. I loved vampire baseball, how could I say no?

'Why do I have a bad feeling?' I shrugged off my stray thought and went quickly to the rest of my classes. The sooner I went the sooner it'd be over and the sooner I'd get to watch the baseball game.

* * *

I looked up at the sky as it was slowly becoming a darker gray than it's usual cloudy grayness.

"Come on Blaze!" Alice called, apparently they had found room for me in Rosalie's convertible, so that Edward and Bella could be alone.

Most of the ride was Quiet, to my ears. For all I knew there was a whole conversation going on right under my no-

"Hey Blaze, if you can switch back over to a vampire I bet it would make a more interesting game." Emmett remarked.

'you're on!' my brain shot back, though unheard by all but me.

"Yeah right, easy out." Rosalie commented.

'Oh yeah! I bet we could get a home run off of your sorry punk-'

"Maybe." I said, trying to appease my brain a little and not sound too confident of myself.

"You'll do great!" Alice chimed in.

'Yeah! You won't catch me betting against Alice' Great, feed my second nature's ego more will ya! Vampires....

Everyone got in position on the open field as I sat to the side watching. For the moment.

"What are you doing?" I asked myself.

'working, be quiet would ya?'

"Fine fine." Snippy little thing...

Edward and Bella finally made it and the game started. It was exciting and I itched to join the game. The loud crack of bat against ball, watching each vampire zoom around throwing, catching, running. Suddenly everything slowed.

'Done, now lets show those punks how this game is played!'

Sounded good to me.

I walked forward, but everything streamed by as if I had run, next thing I knew I was by Carlisle. I grinned.

"Anyone mind if I play?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his face that my change was obvious, but he seemed eager to see what I could do and so handed me the bat.

"Do you want me to throw slow?" Alice asked kindly. Everyone else seemed a little saddened by having a mortal play, it would mean the game wouldn't be pushed to it's full potential.

"No, we're going to play this game as it should be played. If you slow down for me, I won't forgive you." I warned getting the bat ready to swing.

Alice nodded assent and threw. The thunderous crack of the bat caught the outfielders off guard and gave me a head start around the bases. No one had expected me to actually hit the ball like a vampire. I guess I couldn't blame them.

As I rounded second base Alice called "STOP!" We all froze.

"They're coming." I beat her to it. I could smell them. Powerful, human blood drinkers, headed this direction. The Cullens huddled together, pushing Bella and I to the rear.

"We heard you playing" Laurent said stepping forward and holding out the baseball "Do you need three more players?"

My now blood red eyes narrowed, how could I have let this slip my mind? I caught James's gaze. A level A vampire no doubt, and him being a tracker made him more dangerous than the rest. He stared back, analizing Bella and I, a look of curiosity crossed his face as his gaze shifted towards me, but it soon disappeared.

"Sure, a few of us were just leaving." Carlisle said tossing the baseball to Victoria.

"I warn you I throw a wicked curve ball." Victoria commented, walking with Laurent to the other end of the field. A light breeze blew from behind Bella and I, it wasn't much, but I knew it was enough.

James let out a pleased shudder. "You brought a snack."

The Cullens pulled together defensively and out of instinct I too jumped to the front ready to fight and protect Bella. I let out a hiss same as the rest.

James grinned wider. "Two of them… but this one you taught to act."

I let out another hiss. Not an act, I'd tear him appart my self if I could, but it was best not to instigate a fight if it could be avoided.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle explained as Laurent and Victoria joined James.

"I see that the game is over, we'll be going." Laurent said handing the ball back and walking away. "James!"

James reluctantly turned and walked away as well. Now we were all in danger, and I had no need to tell them what would happen next, they already knew.

* * *

Bwahahaha! Yeah, this can't possibly end well.

Review if you liked.

Next time on Blazing twilight:

James is obsessed with the hunt, not only for Bella but of that odd child who dares challenge him as if she were a vampire too. It should make this hunt a lot more interesting testing the skills of the strange child and seeing Edward's reaction to his little pet, Bella's death. Will the cullens be able to ellude the tracker James? Or will someone die this night?


	6. Curiosity killed the cat

Woo. I got another one up. =D Squee!

Anyway, I do not own Twilight. Only Blaze.

* * *

I laid my head against the window of the Cullen's house. There was nothing else to do. The Cullens minus Edward were talking, apparently Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were going to Bella's house to escort the two here before coming back for me and fleeing a state or two over.

Off in the distance I could hear faint howls, the wolves must have smelled the new comers, I hoped none were worried for me, that would cause trouble.

A new scent filled the air.

"Laurent's coming" I said realizing Dr. Cullen was standing behind me. The others were no where around, they must have already gone.

"Yes I know, but how did you know that?" I could hear the quizzical sound in his voice.

"One of those things..." I said getting up and running to the stairs. I walked about halfway up and sat, there was nothing Laurent was going to do anyway, besides warn of James's intentions. And there he was.

"I am tired of his games, you are going to have to run, I have seen no other like him." Blah blah blah… nice dreds though…

The Cullen children walked in after Laurent was already done with his warning, man they were fast... They all tensed, holding Bella away from the red eyed vampire.

"Relax guys he came to warn us." I said, and not very loud, knowing they could hear me perfectly well.

Laurent's attention turned from the younger Cullen's to me, had he bean human I would have thought he hadn't noticed me until this point, but I knew that wasn't true.

"You, you're that odd little girl." He said walking toward the staircase. The other Cullens got ready to spring.

"What of it." I asked.

"You are in great danger too, standing up to a vampire as an equal." I raised an eyebrow at his remark, wasn't I an equal?

"No." Edward said callously, after hearing my thoughts "You're not, and we have to hurry."

I jumped from my step and followed Edward to the garage, I heard Laurent's voice as it faded behind me.

"The girl really does think she is a vampire?"

* * *

In the garage everyone was discussing a vague plan. Bella was to go with Alice and Jasper, of course, because James would expect her to be with Edward. Esme and Carlisle were going to go off another direction and keeping me safe.

Some plan. I already knew how this was going to end, and wondered if there was nothing my skills could do to help them change Bella's fate. It's a good thing Edward's too busy to hear my thoughts.

* * *

The cars peeled out of the garage, ours and Alice's going separate directions as Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward ran off on their own.

"You seem pretty calm about all this." Esme remarked as I stared nonchalantly out the window at the trees zooming by at great speed.

"Can't say I'm really worried at all." I replied. "Besides, as far as I know he didn't follow us."

"If the plan went right, but how can you be so sure?" Dr. Cullen asked not even glancing back at me.

"I'd be more sure if we could stop the car." I think they took it as sarcasm from me. Oops...

There were no more questions past that point, so I spent my time asleep… when I woke up we were back at the Cullen's house.

"The rest should be back soon." Esme reassured as we walked inside but I wasn't so sure.

I went up to my room and opened my window a crack. The cool pine scented air wafted in, but that wasn't the only smell in the air. It was vampire, far off, and coming closer. It was fresh, I couldn't help but grin, it was time for the hunter to have a taste of his own medicine.

I opened the door on the other side of my room silently, smelling to make sure James was no where close, he was upwind, which was good, for me. I quickly grabbed my hoodie and hopped onto a tree branch following James's scent carefully, I didn't want to get caught myself.

Eventually I came to a very small clearing, maybe ten feet in diameter, where James stood. Thinking about where to go next. He probably figured he had plenty of time to decide. I quickly backed into the shadows. If he came my direction, that would be the end of me. If he strode off another way, I may also find myself down wind from him, which would also make me an easy target.

I backed away carefully, I had to find something to lead him away with. Something warm nudged my hand. I looked down, a fawn… How perfect, though I wasn't sure I could say the same thing for this little creature, all I could do was hope it would get away on its own. You can't say you wouldn't do the same to save your own life.

I pulled off my hoodie and tied it around the little deer's neck before sending it upwind, just as James had turned to come my direction.

He froze, seeming to stare right at me, his eyes dilating. "So, you thought you got away did you little girl? You want to pretend to be a vampire?" He turned and sped off. I sighed in relief, he had fallen for my trap. I was just about to head off after him, when I heard the near silent snap of a twig behind me.

I froze.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I opened my cell phone before it rang a second time, it was Alice.

"Edward." Alice said, a touch of worry in her voice. "James he-" I cut her off.

"I know, he caught on to us."

"Yes, but as he headed back to our house he caught Blaze's scent!" How? Esme and Carlisle were on alert, he shouldn't have been able to come close to the house let alone her.

"How?"

"She escaped again." Alice explained. That one seemed to have a knack for trouble.

"Don't worry Alice we'll-" She cut me off.

"Edward! … Her future!… it's gone…"

* * *

T^T I'm sorry! But it had to happen.

Despite this ending I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Satisfaction brought it back

Twilight doesn't belong to me. If it did, the vampires wouldn't sparkle and the whole thing would be a big bloody mess. ENJOY! =D

* * *

I froze in fear. Oh crap, oh crap. What was I going to do now. Should I try to run? … should I just stand here and meet my doom? Should I fight?

I picked up a stick. … okay fighting it is.

The rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs got closer. Then suddenly a shape burst through the trees and right into me, knocking me over.

I opened my mouth to scream… then realized it was just Seth.

I pushed him off. "Geez Seth! You have no idea how bad you scared me!"

His head cocked sideways and he gave a little whine in response.

"I er…" I gave a nervous laugh. "Didn't you smell the vampire?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"… You know all those killings that have been going on? Well the vampires who are doing that are here, and trying to kill me and Bella."

The hair raised on his back and he gave a short growl in the direction of the house, before flipping his head back the direction he had come from.

"No… not quite, you see I was the one who left the house."

He cocked his head to the side again.

"I was trying to hunt him down…"

He gave a weird little dog mumble, and shot a stern look at me before turning his nose in the direction of the house.

"But…"

The stern look stayed.

"Okay fine, I'll go back… just make sure the wolves don't come after the Cullens… it's not their fault. Okay?"

He nodded, turning to leave, but made sure to flash one more 'Go-home' look.

I turned back towards the house. He was right. And what was I doing anyway. Despite my little mental illness being able to rewire my senses back to a lesser version of what they where when I was a vampire. I was still a soft, squishy, slow human. I pouted, slowly making my way back to the house. The Cullens would probably all be out here soon to chastise me and lock me back inside until this whole thing blew over.

I looked up through the trees, and tripped landing flat on my face.

"_Oops sorry. I was trying to ignore your pity party, seems I ignored everything else too."_ My little mental illness said.

I flipped over to see what I tripped on. It was a little cardboard box. A box lying in the middle of a forest. No nothing strange about that. I angrily kicked it. It moved, but not easily.

I sat up and pulled the box closer to me, it was heavy… There were no markings on the box anywhere… I pulled the top open carefully.

Inside sat two handguns and a couple of clips. Both the guns and the clips read "Hellsing arms." I picked one up. It was extremely heavy. It had been built for a vampire. I sighed dropping the gun back in the box. It was irritating.

"_What's your problem?"_ the voice in my head chimed.

"They're too heavy." I mumbled in response.

"_That sounds like a human problem."_

I scowled. "I am a human. Remember?"

"_I think you're the one who doesn't remember." _ I felt two points on my neck heat up and quickly slapped the spot with my hand. The two points felt cold on my hand.

"That's Alucard's bite. And it still seems to be there. Now are you going to sit here and wait for the Cullens, or are you going to go after that vampire?"

"I still fail to see why I should." I huffed.

_"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."_

The Hellsing creed, really? But it sparked something. I couldn't let a vampire like that roam free. He was as bad as any others I had fought. And if my just being here changed the story line, there was that possibility that James would succeed in killing Bella.

I pulled the two guns and the clips out of the box, and grabbed the little holsters that were sitting at the bottom. Well that's better than just shoving them in my pockets and hoping for the best.

I strapped the holsters to my pant legs and shoved the weapons into the holsters before making a run for it.

"The guns are still too heavy, there's no way I can fire them. Besides you've left a lot of questions unanswered." I said to myself.

_"You need blood."_

"Well I suppose I can find a deer around here or something…" I mumbled.

_"Wrong kind of blood."_

I hesitated a second. "… I suppose I could try to break into the hospital…" I turned toward town. "And if I've been a vampire the whole time, why can I eat normal food? Generally that would burn."

_"You spent a lot of time in the real world before coming here, the vampire blood in you went dormant. That's generally considered impossible. It was reactivated when you came here, but not to it's full extent. We need to reactivate it all the way."_

I slowed down when we got into town. … anyone know which way the hospital is?

I started wandering around, up and down blocks… if I saw a car I hid. As I wandered through town I noticed that I was being followed. I started to panic.

_"Three male humans. Late teens, early twenties maybe. They're not from around here."_

I turned into an alley way to make sure they weren't following me.

They turned too. The alley way was dark, I couldn't see where it let out was, and it was only when I came up to the wall at the other end, that I realized I had walked into a dead end.

"Well well well girly." The leader of the boys said coming toward me, a smug grin on his face. "Where is a pretty thing like you goin' this time o' night?"

I turned pale.

"Now now, don't bother screaming no one's going to save you." Another grinned. He picked up a pipe that was laying on the ground.

_"They've come here to try and kill us. It no longer matters what they are. Now they must die…"_ I started saying the words out loud.

"They'll be slaughtered, corpses, left to rot in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is…"

The third guy looked at me. " 'ey what's she doin'?"

The guy with the pipe sneered. "Who cares lets just shut her up!" He swung the pipe down intending to crack my skull open. I caught it mid swing in one hand.

"And no one has the power to change that…" I ripped the pipe out of his hand. "Not god, the devil, or you."

* * *

I felt this was a good spot to stop this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. XD I hope some people here like Hellsing...


	8. Hunter becomes Hunted

Chapter 8. XD I had a lot of ideas for this...

(copy paste disclaimer here)

ENJOY!

* * *

I dropped the bloody pipe on the ground and wiped the blood off my face.

"Alright now which way to the hospital." I growled.

_"I don't think a hospital would do them much good now…"_ The little voice in my head chuckled.

"No not them. I need blood remember?" I kicked one of the boys bodies in anger.

_"There's some right in front of you. Just take a little from each. Besides fresh blood is better."_

I looked down at the boys. Their blood still warm and fresh… but something in me couldn't do it. I had become too human. I wasn't the monster I was before. It had been a painfully long time since I had had any blood at all.

The bite on my neck burned, reminding me that even in this world I held the vampire bite of my master.

_"Do it! Do it now! You don't have all the time in the world to mull this over. Alice has already seen what has transpired and the Cullens are probably on their way."_

I kneeled down next to one of the boys. Taking his arm in my hand and slicing his wrist open. The blood oozed out, warm, it ran down his arm and over my hand, kind of making me sick inside.

_"Just close your eyes and DRINK!"_

I did as I was told, closing my eyes and latching on to the cut. The warm blood spread over my tongue, glided down the back of my throat. The taste familiar, welcoming, delicious. I kneeled there drinking for about a minute, then switched to one of the others. I couldn't drink them dry, or I would be stuck with their memories, and it would raise suspicion if there was no blood left in them when they were found. More problems for the Cullens really.

The sound of a car broke my concentration on the second boy's blood. Light hit the wall on my right and I could hear the car decelerate. I growled, my meal cut short. I realized I had been holding the second boy up as I drank. I dropped him and licked the blood from my hand.

I heard the car doors slam, the sound of quick talking. To quick to be a normal human. I would have been concerned, they would be in the alley in less than a second. I grinned. I wasn't the same as them. I didn't have to worry about the restrictions posed on them in their world.

I backed up against a far corner as they turned into the alley, then faded into the darkness. Losing all form and becoming nothing but a shadow in the darkness.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward came into view. I couldn't help but silently grin.

"Do you hear anything Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward closed his eyes. I could feel his mind reaching out towards mine. I grinned wider.

"She's here. She can see us." He responded.

"From where?" Emmett asked.

Edward pointed straight at me. "There…"

Carlisle walked closer, looking the alley over, making sure I wasn't hiding anywhere. "There's nothing here, Edward?"

I shielded my thoughts. I had had my fun, proved my point, though they wouldn't get it. Not now anyway. I phased myself up to the roof, briefly looking down as they searched for me.

I let myself break apart, my form slowly turning into a flock of bats. I looked down at them from dozens of eyes. Carlisle calling my name and searching, trying to pry me out of my hiding place with kind words and promises. Emmett ready to catch me if I burst out of nowhere and tried to run past them. And Edward searching fruitlessly for my thoughts.

I left them with a little message;

"Edward. You better get going. Or you won't be able to save Bella." I had said it with a little bit of a malicious tone and let it echo around them so they couldn't pinpoint the source.

Edward was in the Volvo before Emmett and Carlisle even registered what had happened.

I flew until I was well out of Forks, before turning back into myself. I searched around the perimeter of the town, not wanting to go anywhere until I caught James' scent. Once I did, I flitted after it. Running was a lot faster. I ran until sunrise, found the nearest gas station, bought the darkest pair of sunglasses I could find, then continued on my way.

Another reason I was different than the vampires here. I didn't sparkle so the sun to me wasn't much more than an annoyance.

James' scent started out weak -I had given him a lot of time to get away- but I was catching up fast. He'd have to stop every so often to make sure he was going the right way… I on the other hand didn't have to stop to tell which way he went.

I was surprised when I hit Phoenix Arizona. I had been so obsessed with finding James that it didn't seem like a very long trip at all. Though it was harder to pick out his scent now. I was in need of more blood. I hadn't had any for a few days now… it had taken a long while to get to where I was… and the scent of the humans in such close proximity, their warm blood pulsing, made it harder to focus on James.

I loitered around until nightfall before tracking James to the Ballet Studio. That's all I had to do, that's as far as I had to go. Once I had found it I made a mental note of where it was and went hunting.

I was more humane this time. Last time I had left a massacre. This time I caught a drunk in a park. He dropped himself down on a bench and passed out. Tomorrow he'll simply think he scratched his wrist some-how… and blame the lightheaded-ness on drinking rather than blood loss.

Besides, the last thing I needed was a massacre of bodies to draw attention to me again. What I said to Edward could have easily been taken the wrong way. As more of a "I'll kill Bella if you don't get to her fast enough." Rather than a "James will kill Bella if you don't get to her fast enough." That could get me in trouble fairly soon...

I backtracked to the Ballet Studio. I had a few choices in my next course of action. I had two handguns loaded with silver bullets… or I could try releasing the control art restrictions I had. Assuming of course that I even had that amount of power with such a lack of blood and in a completely different world.

Now that I thought about it… I needed to figure out what day everything was going to happen. When Edward was coming, and when Bella was going to make her way down to this stupid studio. I had to figure out what was going on.

Guess I was taking a trip to the hotel my "siblings" are staying at. And since I don't exactly know where that is, I guess I'll have to infest this city with bats to figure it out.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too bad. ^^'


	9. More things that need explaining

Chapter 9.

Thiiiiiis one... is kind of long. ENJOY! *runs*

* * *

I did my best to send bats all over the city. While I sat on the roof top… the whole bat thing would be hard enough without totally turning myself into a bunch of bats, I figured.

As my bats flew off my mind was flooded with similar images, growing farther apart as they spread out. It started to give me a headache… maybe this wasn't a good idea. I couldn't figure out how to focus on just one.

I held my head in my hands, images flashing through my head at breakneck speeds. This went on until the sky started to light up just a shade or two in the east when the image of an airport flashed by.

"That one, we need to go there. It isn't far from where they're staying." I said as quietly as I could. The bats, though miles away seemed to understand, all changing course. I let the rest of me become bats and followed suit.

The hotel wasn't hard to find. It really wasn't very far from the airport. I reassembled myself outside the hotel. This next part would be a little difficult. I didn't have much experience with messing with people's minds.

I walked up to the front desk, trying to look as lost-puppy like as I could.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

I looked at her in the eyes, holding my hand up, pointing at her face. Almost instantly her eyes glazed over.

"Yes… I'm lost… have you seen my siblings." I said slowly, flashing a picture of Jasper, Alice, and Bella in my mind.

"Yes… I saw them… They're in-"

"Can you write down the room number for me please? I'll forget otherwise." I cut her off.

"Of course." She pulled out a little pad of paper and scribbled on it. "Here you are." She said handing me the scrap of paper. "Do you need the spare key?"

I quickly shook my head. "They'll let me in." I said, letting go of her mind. "Thank you!" I smiled heading towards the stairs. She flashed me a bewildered look, before shrugging and going back to her business.

I wasn't too worried about Alice, her mind would be preoccupied with the coming events and the visions of the ballet studio and or whatever she was preoccupied with. She'd have no reason to suspect me at her door.

I stood there. Wondering how in the world I was going to spy on them from here. Ear to the door, until one of them opened the door and me and my now bright red eyes would crash on their carpet.

_"Oh hi! Yeah, I was just listening in. Making sure I was in the right place. Why are my eyes red? I bought contacts."_ … that would go over not nearly as well as it did the first time.

I felt like I hit a dead end. Came all the way down here, found the hotel, managed to get the room number… man I wish I could walk through walls!

I paused. Walk through walls. I could hit myself. I walked to the wall, carefully walking through it. I didn't want to appear on the other side… that would defeat my purpose.

_"How'd YOU get in here?"_

_"Oh me? I walked through the wall. Can't you?"_

No. Bad idea.

I hid myself in the shadows unseen. I could see Jasper, Bella, and Alice… Alice was sketching something…

"The phone goes there," Bella whispered pointing at the paper. Both Jasper and Alice looked up at her. "That's my mother's house." She finished.

Alice hopped off the couch, phone in hand, dialing as Jasper slid over next to Bella and filled the room with a calm feeling.

Alice shut the phone. "Bella. Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

I frowned, wondering if this was partially because of me.

"Edward is coming?"

"Yes he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him." Alice said.

Bella started to argue but Jasper tried to put her to sleep.

"No I don't want to go back to sleep!" Bella slapped his hand away storming into the next room.

She was in there for a good three hours. I drifted off every so often, once slipping a little bit and making a noise. The only thing that saved me was vampires not having the ability to disappear like me. So after investigating a little, they let it go.

The phone rang, waking me up, and also bringing Bella back into the front room. Edward and the rest had just boarded the plane. They'd be arriving at around 9am… where did Jasper go?

Bella echoed my thoughts. "Where'd Jasper go?"

"He went to check us out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"We're relocating closer to your mother's house."

The phone rang again and Alice picked it up before handing it to Bella.

"Mom. Everything is okay. I'll explain in a minute." Bella said quickly leaving the room.

I almost bolted from my hiding place… but Alice would have noticed… besides it's not like it mattered really. I knew what the conversation would be about. Besides this might be a needed lesson for Bella.

After a few minutes she came out of the room, and asked if she could write a letter.

I growled. Loud enough that Alice probably could have heard it, though not Bella. Could Alice really not see what was going to happen. I had had enough. I had gotten the information I needed, and now it was time for me to go back to the ballet studio.

It took me a while to get back, I can't imagine that I got there too long before Bella made her daring escape. I landed on the roof and checked my weapons. Both of my guns were loaded with silver. They'd make easy work of the vampire… but I couldn't be absolutely sure. After all Emmett could take a bear's claws ripping across his chest without it leaving a scratch.

I looked at they sky… it couldn't be past 9… I still had a little bit of time. I needed as much blood as possible if I released my control art restrictions. I dropped from the roof. I didn't have a lot of time to be taking a little here and there… I needed to find one person that I could take a lot of blood from.

It hurt me to think of doing so… I could feel something mentally kick me for being so pathetic about it. I'd just pick someone who I knew would end up hurting someone else later. I wandered around for a couple of blocks. Searching minds until I came across one.

He'd never been caught for the things he had done. I didn't feel like searching for exactly what it is he had done. But I knew he found a little hot thing he'd been stalking for a while. He was thinking about how and where he'd catch her come nightfall.

I reached out with my mind, catching him and making him turn his head toward me. Perfect. I turned down a relatively dark alleyway. Calling him towards me with my mind. He took the bait easily, following me to the darkest part of the alley, making crude remarks and calling me names to intimidate me and make this hunt funner for him. I turned around to face him.

The glowing red of my eyes made him jump backwards. He turned to flee but I caught him before he could even take a step away, clamping down on his neck and drinking his warm, fresh blood.

Humans have about 6 quarts of blood in them. That's about a gallon and a half. Ever drank a gallon of milk in one sitting? If you have I commend you.

I got close to finishing off 3 quarts of his blood before I let him drop. Everything was blurry, everything moving slow. Bella had to be to the Ballet studio by now. I picked the body back up… drinking just a little bit more, before heading back to the ballet studio, a little bit wobbly. Blood drunk... I probably over-killed it a little... but that was okay.

I double checked my weapons back on the roof before phasing in. I heard a quick; "No, Edward don't— " before the sound of glass shattering. It took me a minute to register what happened.

James lunged toward Bella, the smell of blood too much for him. He bit down on Bella's hand seconds before the rest of the Cullen coven broke in. I instinctively faded into the shadows.

I pulled out one of my handguns. Taking aim at James as the Cullens closed in.

I growled, pocketing the weapon. If I fired one of them would no doubt get in the way.

_"And why do you care if there's one less vampire in the world? Isn't that your job?"_ I growled in response to the voice as James was sent flying across the room.

I put my hands up in front of me. I wasn't going to risk hurting the Cullens, if for no other reason than the rest of them would turn on me if one was hurt.

"Releasing control art restrictions, to level 3, level 2, level 1. Situation A, the Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced."

The room darkened, though the mirrors in the building brightened, shining brilliantly. Eyes appeared all over the walls, blinking in time with me, all looking different directions. James was hurled towards a clear spot in the wall, where he was caught by swirling shadows.

He panicked. Flailing a little as the shadows pulsed, dropping and catching him, lowering him to the ground. The Cullens were dumbfounded, but quickly regained their senses. They couldn't be questioning the change in atmosphere right now.

I quickly shifted forms, becoming a hell-hound. The black aura around me swirled like smoke, my six eyes, one pair above another, locked on to James.

He raced past the Cullens toward Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper were off to one side trying to start a fire for James' body as he flew across the room, knocking Edward away from Bella and turning to finish off the girl.

I made my move. The flames that the Cullens started flashed in the mirrors, making the room look like a pit in hell. I raced towards James at lightening speed. Sharp teeth prepairing to rip him to pieces, and to savor every moment. To make him wish for death long before it comes, to show him what a true nosferatu is. To repay him the fear he had struck into so many of his victims.

I leapt into the air, going for the hunter vampire's throat. Catching him off guard. The shock and fear in his eyes made me drool. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett coming straight for me.

"NO!" I screamed

He crashed into me hard, knocking me to the ground and cracking the floorboards where we hit.

I twisted around, trying to bite him so I could go after James again but he caught on and held my mouth shut. He must have known that I would do damage if I bit him.

"… a werewolf?…" He questioned. I looked up and saw Edward burst from the other side of the room and slam James into a mirror. The rest of the Cullens quickly started gathering. Emmett watched too.

He grunted, not one to miss out on a good fight. "Jaz! Can you hold this thing for me?" I tried to break free while his attention was averted, but it was no use, Jasper was next to us in less than a second.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun. Just make sure this thing doesn't get away." Emmett went towards the group, who were dragging James to the little bonfire they created, while Jasper kept me from escaping.

I panicked. As soon as James was dead, I would change back. I had to get away. I could show up at home. By the time they came back the blood would have worn off and I could make up any number of excuses. But I had to get away.

I struggled, snapping at Jasper and flailing. I couldn't pull any of the tricks my master could, I couldn't disengage my body and reform behind Jasper. I wasn't strong enough, I had been without blood for too long, even when I wasn't deprived of blood I couldn't do it. Suddenly all the anxiety and worry disappeared.

I watched calmly as Alice snapped James' neck, and as they ripped him apart and threw him in the fire.

As they did, the room took on less of a hellish look. The walls were no longer covered in eyes, and they took back their solid, dimly lit forms. The mirrors no longer shone so brightly, and were lit only by the flicker of the flames.

I shuddered as I felt myself turn back into a human. Clothing took the place of fur, the extra eyes disappeared, and I took my human form again. I quickly laid my head face-down on the wood floor, better to act passed out than awake. I felt Jasper's weight shift off of me, I could sense his surprise.

About ten feet away Carlisle and Edward were dealing with Bella's injuries.

I felt hot streams running down my cheeks and opened my eyes to see a drop of blood on the floor under me, followed by another… blood tears.

I heard Jasper's voice faintly, like he was mumbling to himself. "...Carlisle…" it was an unstable sound, like he was fighting the urge to drink my blood.

Dr. Cullen hurried over as if Jasper had called for him loudly. "What is it Jasper?… oh… Go over there, next to Alice." He ordered.

Carlisle crouched next to me. "Blaze… Blaze. Look at me." He prodded. He knew I was awake. He could tell by my uneven breathing. I couldn't look at him... Now that Jasper was gone, I was afraid of what Carlisle would think of me.

"Blaze." I felt Carlisle's hand under my chin, he lifted my face up. I shut my eyes. I felt his light vampire pulse quicken a little when he saw the blood streaming down my face. "Blaze… can you open your eyes?" I bit my bottom lip. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No." I squeeked.

"Everything will be okay." He assured, still thinking I had been hurt. He pried my eyelids open on one eye. I knew it was too late then and opened them both.

I expected shock. I expected to be reprimanded. I expected a look of disappointment. What I didn't expect was a look full of all the patience in the world. Like he expected me to have an explanation and he knew it would be good.

I didn't even notice Emmett show up next to us. "Where'd the mutt go?… and where did she come from?" he asked confused.

I sat up, wiping the blood off my face.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked.

"I'll explain later. Bella kind of needs medical attention." I nodded my head towards Bella and Edward.

Emmett's brain seemed to have clicked. "You? Why did you go after Bella?"

I saw Edward flinch. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"I wasn't... I'll... I'll explain later." I said quickly, wanting to put myself as far as possible from Edward.

Great. What a fine mess I had gotten myself into.

* * *

Kind of long. But I NEEDED to put all that in. XD anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Questions and Answers

Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight... if I did... the vampires wouldn't sparkle XD

* * *

Edward stayed with Bella at the hospital while the rest of us –the rest of us being; Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle—drove home.

Carlisle drove, Emmett in the passenger seat, while I sat between Jasper and Alice.

"Blaze," Carlisle broke the silence after what felt like forever. "There are a lot of questions that have yet to be answered."

I knew it was coming… I frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a vampire? We could have taken you hunting befo-" I cut him off.

"Those boys would have killed me if I hadn't killed them first." I defended.

"We know that." Carlisle said, his voice full of patience. "Alice saw both possible outcomes."

I stared at the floor. Both possible outcomes… one where I died… probably…

"But we could have taken you hunting before you resorted to drinking human blood." He said calmly.

"I needed it." I said, it was the truth.

"Yes. I'm surprised you lasted so long without any blood at all." He said honestly.

I shook my head. "No. I mean… I needed it… or I wouldn't have been able to get to Arizona… short of stealing a car… but I'd probably have been caught or died along the way…" I rambled. I shook my head trying to get myself back on subject. "And I needed a lot of blood to release my control art restriction at the dance studio."

"That large scale illusion of yours?" Emmett asked.

"It wasn't an illusion though."

"Well either way, don't worry so much kid. We've all slipped up and had a little bit of human blood… well except Carlisle." Emmett smiled.

"Blaze," Carlisle spoke again. "Who turned you?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "You wouldn't believe me."

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "A-… Dracula." I said quietly.

"That would make you…." Emmett started.

"Over a century old." Carlisle finished. "Assuming of course that Dracula was a real vampire."

I fidgeted. "I'm not…" I mumbled. There were those stares again. "… a century old that is… Dracula wasn't killed… he uh… is still alive." I stuttered through my sentences.

"That's okay." Emmett smiled. "We'll get you on an animal blood diet and you'll be one of our family."

"Uh…" I started. "I'm not sure… if…" I hesitated. "I've never… Animal blood. I've never had it… I dunno… if it will work. Or if it will make me sick or…" Maybe it'd be best if I just left. I would screw their whole family up if animal blood didn't work.

Alice zoned out for a second before turning to me. "You're not leaving are you?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Don't worry about it. If we can drink animal blood so can you." Emmett re-assured.

I'm sure my look screamed unconvinced.

"You don't sparkle do you, Blaze?" Everyone stared at Alice.

"There's no such thing as a different kind of vampire… if she doesn't sparkle that means she isn't one." Emmett reasoned.

"No. I'm a different vampire than you guys. That's why I'm afraid about the blood thing…" I sighed. I guess I could try… and if it didn't work I could leave.

"It will work." Alice said quickly.

The car went silent for a while.

"I can't see anything more than you not sparkling. What else is different about you?" Alice finally broke the silence. At least she got the vampire that didn't sparkle thing…

"uhm… what are some vampire myths…" I couldn't think of any off the bat.

"Sleeping in coffins." She offered.

"Optional. We have to sleep, and the coffin thing is just a precaution to keep our powers from weakening." I explained.

_"Which you haven't been doing."_ The voice in my head chimed.

_Might be because I don't have a coffin._ I shot back.

"What kind of powers?" Emmett asked intrigued.

"Uh… I can sort of read minds… but I have to reach out to your head to do that. And I can make it work like a telephone. We could talk back and forth if I felt like it." I thought. "Mind control… turning into bats-"

"Impossible." Emmett cut me off.

"I'll prove it later… Simple things like seeing in the dark, being able to see clearly for long distances… I'm not powerful enough to turn into smoke or mist or anything like that."

"Because you haven't been drinking blood." My voice growled.

"Religious items?" She continued.

The voice in my head growled. _"Keep quiet lest you put yourself in danger idiot."_ it hissed.

"Uh... myth." I said quickly.

Alice thought a minute. "What's your sire like?"

An interesting question… "He's…" I had to think about the best way to explain him. "Strict." Mm… kind of. "He doesn't like when his fledglings hold on to their humanity… not being human anymore and all. He wants us to use our power to it's fullest… hmm… he actually does care though he doesn't act like it. And…."

"and?" My eyes widened.

"And he's in my head…"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Just some stuff that needed to be gotten out of the way.


	11. No, I was dead before I met you

Chapter 11:

Sorry for the wait... work... other projects... blah blah ENJOY! =D

(Insert disclaimer here)

* * *

"And he's in my head…" I said quietly mostly to myself.

"What?" I don't even know who said it.

_"Congratulations **fledgling**."_ The voice changed from it's usual female chime to the low familiar voice of my once master Alucard.

I held my head in my hands, staring at the floor. He had tricked me. He'd been watching my every move this whole time… posing as a female voice in my head to keep me from catching on.

_**"Sad really you didn't catch on sooner."**_ He said laughing in my head. _**"What I don't understand is why you picked that place to disappear to."**_

My eyes widened

_**"Forks Washington isn't it?"**_

He knew.

Alucard's dark laugh filled my head.

_**"Don't you think I would have come for you by now?" **_he chuckled.

He might have, but then again he was the type of vampire who enjoyed his prey's fear. Liked to watch them die a thousand deaths before he ever touched them.

_**"I'm disappointed in you fledgling. Giving information about us to these vampires. Even thinking about giving away our weaknesses."**_ He chastised. _**"It's enough to go there and kill you immediately."**_

I started hyperventilating

"Blaze… Blaze!" Alice was trying to get my attention. I felt the car fill with a calm feeling.

_**"Lucky for you Integra's orders were to find out where you were, not to go and destroy you."**_ His voice became dark. **"_I don't create fledglings just to go and kill them."_** He growled. _**"But if anything happens there to get Hellsing's attention I can't promise your survival." **_

I would have still been hyperventilating if it wasn't for Jasper.

"Blaze. Are you okay?" Alice asked concerned.

"Should I leave?" I asked in a whisper, though not to them.

_**"No. Stay with that coven. I've never heard of vegetarian vampires, hopefully that sort of quiet lifestyle will keep you alive."**_

"No. You don't have to leave." Alice reassured.

_**"Pray that nothing happens in Forks to catch our attention. And don't become a pathetic excuse for a vampire. I'll be watching you."**_ He threatened

I took a deep breath as the connection between us was cut.

"Blaze, are you okay?" Alice asked putting her arm around me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. She didn't look convinced, but probably couldn't see anything bad happening in the future… so she accepted it.

The car slowed.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly.

"We're back in Forks." Jasper said quietly.

We pulled up to the house and almost instantly a howl pierced the air. It was the longest saddest most despair filled howl I had ever heard. The whole world seemed to stand still as it hung in the air.

Everyone else was out of the car before I snapped out of my daze. I bolted from the open back seat door.

"There have been wolves swarming all over the place" I heard Rosalee huff. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

But it didn't matter to me what little miss stuck up's thoughts were. I dodged trees and hopped logs. Reaching out with my mind trying to catch the thoughts of one of the nearby wolves.

"-em, Two humans and five vampires leave and only five vampires return. Something's definitely up." I heard one voice.

"Charlie said that Bella ran away." Said another voice.

"Yeah so? That still leaves the other human. She didn't just run away. That means that the Cullens violated the treaty! We should attack." Said a third.

"…no…" came a sad sounding voice.

"Why not?" The voice before the sad one spoke again. "Don't you want to make them pay for what they did, Seth?"

That was Seth's howl?

"Blaze wouldn't have wanted it…" Seth said quietly.

"Hmmph. How does he know that. She might have wanted them to pay for tha-"

I had had enough.

_**Think this through fledgling.**_

He was right… I closed my eyes and changed my mental voice to Leah's … if anyone out there was on my side… Leah wouldn't be in wolf form right now.

"HEY!" I opened up connections and called out to them.

"What is it Leah." One of the pack members spat.

"Oh, be quiet!" I snapped back. Nearly tripping over a log in the process. "Where's Seth?"

"Geez Leah, you don't pay attention at all do you?" One of the wolves laughed. "He went home. Couldn't you tell he was upset."

I grumbled.

"What was that, Leah?" Oh right open connections.

"Thanks." I snapped getting ready to cut connections.

"And Leah." The familiar tone of Sam's voice called towards me. "It smells like Vampire over there. Mind checking it out?"

"Sure." I lied, cutting connection as I hit the edge of the forest.

I looked out through the clearing. Someone running at car speed through town was a little to attention grabbing for my liking. And I was bound to get snatched up by a wolf if I turned back to go through the trees….

I'm sure it was strange seeing a flock of bats in the middle of the day… but it was better than leaving a scent trail leading to La Push though granted they would trace me there eventually.

I changed back on the very outskirts of the reservation before making a mad dash to the Clearwater's house. I could sense the Wolves closing in to make sure the rez was safe. No sense risking a vampire attack I supposed.

I slowed when I reached the Clearwater's house and quickly raced inside.

I nearly ran into Leah. She had no idea how happy I was to see her. "HEY! Watch it! Don't you know better then to burst into other people's houses?" I raced past her towards Seth's room. "And take a shower! You smell worse than usual!" She snapped at me.

I stopped outside Seth's door. Reaching my mind out towards his to see what he was thinking.

_"I should have walked her home."_ He thought to himself. _"I shouldn't have left her alone for even that short distance. I should have at least gone looking for her sooner than I had! I might have been able to save her. Who knows what that vampire did to her."_ His mind flew to the alleyway where I had killed those guys earlier… _"The Cullens should have been able to save her even if I hadn't."_ He quickly dispelled that thought before it became truly angry.

I quietly opened the door. Seth sat on his bed, head in his hands. I saw the shine of tears fly down and hit the floor.

He sniffed, startled, realizing that someone stepped in the room.

He looked up at me in shock, for about a fraction of a second, before leaping up and wrapping his arms around me….

…And nearly sending us toppling to the floor.

"Happy to see me are you?" I smiled.

"I half expected you to disappear. I'm just happy you're alive." He said quietly.

"Well… in a manner of speaking." He pulled himself away and looked at me confused.

Stupid stupid stupid don't say things like that. He'll take you seriously and then freak out and then-

_**You really are worthless. Just remember, what he doesn't know he won't have to tell the Pack.**_

Seth's eyes widened. "You smell like…"

"Vampire?" I guessed.

"You're a…" He looked shocked and sad at the same time.

_**Feel like dying today fledgling?**_

"No." I said more answering that voice in my head than Seth.

He let out a confused whine.

I opened my mouth to start on an improv story, when I heard the front door open. There were a bunch of footsteps headed toward Seth's room. They'd be here in five seconds top.

I needed a reason not to look at them when they came in. And I needed a reason fast.

I placed my hand on Seth's chest and leaned in just as the door was shoved open. Perfect. I acted startled and quickly shot my eyes toward the floor acting embarrassed.

I had caught not only Seth but the rest of the wolves off guard too. That would make it easier to feed my story to them.

"Blaze?" One of the Quileutes asked. Sam interrupted before I could say anything.

"We heard only 5 vampires returned." He said in a way that sounded like he was waiting for an explanation.

I had a plan. I looked up concerned and they all gave a little jump back as they saw my red eyes.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"They made me look like a real vampire to throw off the non-vegetarians that were in the area." I explained.

Sam paused, thinking it over.

"We had to cover my human scent and get me colored contacts in order to pull it off." We hadn't been gone long enough for any sort of vampire change to be in effect… I hoped.

"Why didn't you take the contacts out?" Sam was on to me. But I had this covered.

"I heard Seth's howl and came right away. I didn't have time." Sam was still coming at me with questions.

"You made it here awfully quick."

"I was running awfully quick. I was in a hurry." … yeah that was sort of a long shot. I reached into his mind to hear what he was thinking.

He didn't buy it… but he had no real evidence at the moment… he figured the truth would become apparent soon enough, so he would let it go for now.

**_You won't survive another screw up like that_.** I was warned.

I looked at the dark overcast sky getting darker and groaned.

"I have to go, or they're going to start looking for me and be really freaked out or…"

"Why don't you stay here?" Seth asked.

Yes, and tomorrow when you report whether you want to or not (because in a pack you hide NOTHING) that the vampire smell hasn't diminished and that I am in fact NOT wearing contacts, they can drag me out back and kill me.

"No. The Cullens would majorly freak out. What with the two blood suckers still wandering around." Their expressions became annoyed… except for Seth's… I didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking.

_"We could protect her better than the leeches"_

I started working my way toward the door. "Look, I'll come visit when everything calms down and when I don't reek of the undead so badly." I grinned. "Okay?" and I raced out of the house.

I made some mental notes as I went human paced back to the Cullen's house. I had wolves watching me so I couldn't just race back.

One: I had to get back on human food. Not human food as in human blood… human food as in what humans eat!

Two: Don't be like Bella and Edward and the rest and just zone out during classes just because I know the curriculum… because I probably don't remember half of it anyway… not that that will stop me from zoning out.

Three: Try to seem a little more normal than the rest of the Cullens. Maybe avoid their hunting days every so often… even as a vampire here… I don't have to worry about sparkling… if I step out into the sunlight at least once with no sparkling problems and it gets back to the Quileutes I should be in the clear.

* * *

Kind of a long chapter. XD I had a lot of things that needed covered I guess. =3 I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
